1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions, and particularly to novel association complexes suitable for human use which combine specific tissue affinity with the ability to control both bacterial growth and viral replication.
The spread of viral infections has increased dramatically in recent years, notable examples being the proliferation of herpes simplex viruses, which have replaced syphilis and gonorrhea as the most prevalent venereal disease in the United States. As with most viral infections, there is no known cure for herpes. Although some persons are less susceptible to viral infection than others, there is presently available no reliable means for inhibiting replication of viruses after infection has occurred.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel composition capable of inhibiting viral replication, and further capable of a wide variety of protective uses against other disease-producing organisms. Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Germicidal compounds of the type used to form the present association complex are disclosed in Wolf et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,829, and Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,588. Such materials are known to be useful as preservatives and germicidal agents when appropriately formulated. One example of such a compound is commercially available from the Dow Chemical Company, Midland, Mich., under the trademark DOWICIL.RTM.200.
Water-soluble polymers of the type used to form the present association complex are available from Union Carbide Corporation, Danbury, Conn. in various grades under the trademark POLYOX.RTM.. Such materials function, among other things, as lubricants in a variety of applications. Descriptions of such applications are found in Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,652 (Jan. 4, 1966), Moorhouse, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,216 (Dec. 9, 1975), Conti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,673 (Oct. 9, 1979) and Rosen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,337 (Oct. 16, 1979).